Question: Convert $\dfrac{34}{11}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $34 \div 11 = {3}\ \text{ R } {1}$ So the improper fraction has $3$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${3} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{33}{11}}$ This quotient $3$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $1$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{1}}{11}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${3}\ {\dfrac{1}{11}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{33}{11}} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{34}{11}$.